Daughter of Destiny 2
by cw2k
Summary: Melody returns in this new crossover/sequel. Sent by the Homefront Warriors once again to participate in the new King Of Iron Fist tournament, unaware that there are darks secrets involving the notorious Mishima family. Cammy White of Street Fighter, Sheva Alomar of Resident Evil and Samus Aran from Metroid guest stars. Story will begin after Tekken 7's release.
1. Introduction

Daughter of Destiny 2

Introduction

CW2K is back with another MK/Tekken crossover, involving my OC Melody. This new crossover is a Tekken 7 story. After the Red Falcon conspiracy, Melody's heroic actions drew international headlines. Heihachi Mishima, returning head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, continues his ear with G-Corporation. Melody received a invitation to the upcoming King Of Iron Fist tournament. She studies the tournament through her Homefront Warriors resources and discovers that the Mishima family plans to end their bloodline once and for all. She is sent by the agency to learn all she can, including her father's history in the previous tournament. This will be a new adventure she'll never forget. Cammy White of Street Fighter, Sheva Alomar of Resident Evil and Samus Aran from Metroid guest stars.

CW2K: Tekken 7 will be available June 2nd, so a week later afterward, Melody's new adventure will begin.


	2. Special Guest Trailer

Daughter of Destiny 2

Special Guest Trailer

On the rooftop of the Twilight Conflict stage late at night...

(Footsteps)

The first woman is a African American woman with a Mossberg shotgun in her purple top and cargo pants

(Metal landing)

A being of the yellow power suit reveals a young blonde woman in her zero suit. Another woman makes her entry through somersaults. She wears her classic Green bodysuit and long blonde ponytail. They stare each other down. A few moments later, they charge each other to battle...

This is CW2K, coming to you with Daughter of Destiny 2 starting this Saturday. Here are the special guests:

SHEVA ALOMAR OF RESIDENT EVIL

SAMUS ARAN OF METROID

and

CAMMY WHITE OF STREET FIGHTER

And introducing the star of the story, Melody Jones!

Daughter of Destiny 2 coming this Saturday


	3. Chapter 1: Melody's New Mission

Daughter of Destiny 2

Chapter 1: Melody's New Mission

5:45 PM

At the Homefront Warriors HQ, the Colonel calls upon a young African American woman. She wears her white tank top and cargo pants and black boots. She has long hair, firm, round breasts, hourglass figure, round gold earrings and dog tags.

"Yes, Colonel?"

"I've called you out here because your email received a very important message. Follow me."

The Colonel lead Melody into a computer room. Melody accessed her email.

 **To Miss Melody Jones**

 **Miss Jones, you are cordially invited to participate in the next King Of Iron Fist tournament. I understand you are the daughter of Chris Jones. He participated in the previous tournament, but did not fare well. He also fought in the special Mortal Kombat and Tekken world tour. He was able to defeat Shinnok, Quan Chi and yours truly. But I have returned to reclaim the Mishima Zaibatsu. The tournament will begin in two days.**

 **Sincerely, Heihachi Mishima, CEO of Mishima Zaibatsu**

Melody was shocked beyond belief. Her father fought in the tournament.

"Melody, you need to participate in the contest. Your mission is to learn all that you can about this contest. I can sense something sinister is afoot. Do you accept?"

"I do, colonel."

At home in LA, Melody was sitting on the sofa. Chris returned home with his wife Jade and her best friend Tanya.

"Melody, what's going on?" asked Chris.

"Dad, are you familiar with the King Of Iron Fist tournament?"

Chris looked at Melody. He suddenly remembered his joining of the tournament.

"I do. Why?"

"This company called the Mishima Zaibatsu has invited me to compete."

Jade and Tanya couldn't believe what they just heard.

"You're not seriously thinking about competing are you?" asked Tanya.

"The Homefront Warriors requested that I compete. And dad, I heard that you didn't do to well at the tournament."

"You're right, I didn't. Are you sure about this?"

"It is my new mission.'

"Melody, if that's the case, we're right behind you." said Jade.

"Thanks, mom. Chris Jr is already taken care of.'

"Be careful, Melody," Chris said, concerned. "When does it start?"

"In 2 days."

Chris hugs her. He knows the dangers the tournament possesses, but hopefully Melody will be able to complete her mission, at any cost.


	4. Prologue: Stirrings of Destiny

Daughter of Destiny 2

Prologue: Stirrings of Destiny

"I remember receiving my first letter from my son a few years back. Scribbled on it were the words, "I love you." I was so happy, I cried. At that time, I believed that love was all anyone needed. For some years now, I've been investigating a certain father and son and I managed to get a hold of the first letter the boy wrote to his father. It said, "Father, one day, I will tear you to pieces."


	5. Chapter 2: A Son Exiled

Daughter of Destiny 2

Chapter 2: A Son Exiled

Several Decades Ago

This scene takes place in Tekken 2. Kazuya Mishima was a young boy when he faced off against his father Heihachi Mishima. Kazuya's mother, Kasumi, was killed by Heihachi himself. She was also his wife. Kazuya hit him with everything he had but Heihachi was too much. He was quickly defeated. And just like in Tekken 2, Heihachi threw young Kazuya into the volcano.


	6. Chapter 3: Return of the Iron Fist

Daughter of Destiny 2

Chapter 3: Return of the Iron Fist

In a desert many decades later, a group of military soldiers were investigating a helicopter crash. One of them was Commander Chris Jones. He and the Homefront Warriors were called upon to check for any survivors.

"Damn," Chris cursed.

"It doesn't appear to be any survivors, sir."

"No one can survive this crash. You'd be shredded up faster than a onion on a infomercial. Let's roll, guys!."

The Warriors rolled from the crash site. In the distance, a male was walking along the desert sands.

"If there were demons in this world, what form would they take? The answer to that question still eludes me. That day, I was reporting from a battlefield gathering news of the war to bring to the world. When I headed back to the barracks, a message was waiting for me. I was dumbstruck. How could my hometown have come under attack? When I returned, nothing was as I remembered. The roads used to be quiet, not a car in sight. But now, tanks and armored vehicles lined the streets like a iron wall. Though it was noon, a thick fog of Ash enveloped the sky in darkness. The blackened trees, the burning ground, the pungent, burnt air. The place I once called home was now just ashen field. And streets echoed with the memories of playing children and delivery trucks. Everyone I loved had been lost to the past... That day, my old life ended, and a new one began. In my loneliness and despair, a hatred grew inside me..."

Inside the computer room, a group of military soldiers, known as the Tekken Force, were looking for any signs of life, but there were none. With them is a young blonde woman in her black bodysuit. This is Nina Williams. She saw several videos of the soldiers getting whacked. The person behind the carnage was none other than Heihachi Mishima. Below him was a elevator with mechanical spider legs. He jumped to it going up.

"What are you doing? Catch him quick!" Nina ordered. The soldiers aimed their guns and opened fire. Heihachi grabbed two metal shards as shields and tossed them at the soldiers. They brought few of them with rocket launchers and opened fire. Heihachi was able to knock the rockets away, destroying several areas.

"What a pain in the neck..."

The elevator continued onward, but several soldiers surrounded him.

"Is this it?" Heihachi asked. "I was expecting a much bigger welcome."

The soldiers attacked but none of them were any match for Heihachi.

"(Laughs) That felt good. Next!"

Heihachi finally made it to the top. As he was looking at the building, which happens to be the Mishima Zaibatsu, a searchlight blinded and he was ambushed by Nina.

"Nina..."

"What do you want now, Heihachi Mishima?"

They fight.

"What else? I have come to reclaim control of the Mishima Zaibatsu."

Nina's fighting is Coppo (I personally called it Aikido) while Heihachi uses a famous karate style based on a family name (It's actually called Goju Ryu) After a grueling battle, Nina is defeated. He walked towards her, but the soldiers quickly surround the area.

"With him missing, only I can return the Mishima Zaibatsu to its former glory."

Nina raised her hand and the soldiers stood down.

"You work for me now, and I have a job for you."

Meanwhile on the busy streets, Heihachi makes a announcement through a big screen.

"Greeting, everyone. It has been too long! Can you guess why you're seeing me now? That's right. The Mishima Zaibatsu is in the hands of it's rightful owner. And you know what that means? I have a message for all fighters around the world! The King Of Iron Fist tournament is back!"


	7. Chapter 4: Sheva Alomar

Daughter of Destiny 2

Chapter 4: Sheva Alomar

Heihachi's announcement caught the eyes and ears of the entire world. In West Africa, a young African woman was watching from her laptop. This is Sheva Alomar from Resident Evil. She checked out the roster of fighters from around the world. Two names piqued her interest. Chris Jones and his daughter, Melody.

"Melody..."

Sheva reminisced about her alliance with Melody. She came to West Africa to investigate a viral outbreak that overtook Sheva's people. They joined Sheva's group of agents to stop the Uroboros virus from spreading. The one thing that made their friendship special was their night together. Sheva joined Melody in Outworld to find Cassie Cage, daughter did Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage. They went to Shang Tsung's island and rescued them. As she was searching through the roster, her name was on there.

"How am i...?

Sheva was invited to the tournament as well. She learned where it's taking place.

"Melody, I'm coming to the tournament... I can't wait to see you..."


	8. Chapter 5: Samus Aran

Daughter of Destiny 2

Chapter 5: Samus Aran

In space, Samus Aran was traveling, searching for a new bounty until she received a message from Earth. It was Heihachi Mishima delivering a message, an invitation to the King Of Iron Fist tournament. Last time she went to Earth, she aided Chris and his allies of Mortal Kombat and Street Fighter during the Black Moons crisis. She even remembered the sex she had with Chris in their way to Miami to search for Crimson Viper. It was said that she would one day return, and that day is today. Samus set the coordinates to Earth.


	9. Chapter 6: Cammy White

Daughter of Destiny 2

Chapter 6: Cammy White

In the United Kingdom, an agency known as Delta Red received crucial information of the King Of Iron Fist tournament. One of them was the decorated agent, Cammy White. Her superiors informed her that name was on the list of fighters to participate.

"Chris Jones? I remember him."

Cammy met Chris during the Black Moons crisis. They joined together along her allies to stop the Black Moons satellites. Now the King Of Iron Fist tournament is about to begin. She accepted. She packs up and heads for the tournament.


	10. Chapter 7: Blazing Vengeance

Daughter of Destiny 2

Chapter 7: Blazing Vengeance

After Heihachi's announcement, Chris and a blonde man with a very unusual hairstyle, Lars, was travelling along the sands.

"Another tournament?" Chris asked.

"It would seem so. That means another war to fight."

"That's what I was afraid of. My daughter is competing."

"Your daughter? I heard many people say that she's dead."

"No. I thought too. But the whole world will soon know Melody Jones, the woman who saved Earth."

At G-Corporation...

"Excuse me, sir. Just now, Heihachi Mishima..."

"I know," said Kazuya Mishima. He was given a roster list of the participants. One name widened his eyes: Chris Jones. He remembered him from the previous tournament. His name was added on the list, but he also found another, one that shocked him: Melody Jones. He heard rumors of her saving Earth from the Black Viper. He looked up her name and learned that she is the adopted daughter of Chris Jones, thought to have been killed, but these rumors were now false. Her military records show that just like Chris, she's also a Homefront Warrior. A smile crept up on his face.

"So, Mr. Jones,you daughter is competing in the contest. Let's see how well she can fare."

Meanwhile, back in the Zaibatsu...

"Why on Earth would you want to hold a tournament now, like this?" asked Nina.

"I shall explain later," Heihachi replied. "For now, do as I say and go make preparations. Soon, everything will be in place."

"I found myself staying at a cheap hotel. Reports of the hellish war never let up. News of Heihachi's return to the Mishima Zaibatsu had sent shockwaves across the globe and the announcement of the King Of Iron Fist tournament flooded the airwaves day and night. But none of that mattered to me. From the drab room, I stared at the moonlit sky looking for a ray of Hope. The concept of evil seemed so vague. Who torched my hometown? The Mishima Zaibatsu? Or was it G-Corporation?. With the war submerged in chaos, who could tell? In the darkness, a fellow reporter visited me, and offered me a ray of hope in the form of an expose on G-Corporation. It was at war with the Mishima Zaibatsu. And it appeared that they had the public on their side. People believe that the Mishima Zaibatsu started the war, so it was only natural that they saw G-Corporation as their saviors. However, my reporter friend came into my hotel room and, barely able to contain his excitement, presented me with a picture. It revealed G Corp's true colors, which conflicted with their public image. The picture she'd light on the incident that occurred only a few months earlier...

The next scene is was the beginning of Tekken 5's intro movie, showing Heihachi and Kazuya waking up after their defeat by Jin Kazama. G-Corporation unleased a series of Jacks, quickly surrounding them. They teamed up for a while taking out as many of them as they could, but Kazuya saw his chance and escaped, leaving Heihachi to perish when the Jacks jumped on him. One of them had a detonator, and after a few seconds, the Honmaru, which was the last stage in Tekken 4, was wiped out, under the watchful eye of Raven (not Master Raven). Soon afterward, Kazuya went to G-Corporation.

"You will pay for this in full."


	11. Chapter 8: Jade's Personal Grudge

Daughter of Destiny 2

Chapter 8: Jade's Personal Grudge

In the realm of Edenia, a dark skinned woman with a graduated bob hairstyle, Tanya,,the ambassador to Edenia, was researching information she received from fellow politicians, the King Of Iron Fist tournament in Earthrealm. Tanya surveyed the list of participants, including Chris and Melody. She also learned that Sheva Alomar, Cammy White and Samus Aran are competing as well. Her last experience left her severely injured, saving Chris. She could also sense something sinister in place. With this information, she reported to Queen Sindel.

"Your Highness, there is a report of the next King Of Iron Fist tournament in Earthrealm."

"Another tournament?" asked Sindel. "Why does that concern us?"

"Because Chris and Melody are participating."

Sindel rose from her throne, shocked at what Tanya revealed. She showed the Queen the roster list.

"Tanya, my dear. Report to Jade and Kitana. Our fellow Earthrealm heroes could be in danger."

"Yes, Your Highness."

Tanya went to Jade's quarters. "Jade!"

"Tanya! What's wrong?"

"You know of the King Of Iron Fist tournament?"

"All too well. Melody will be competing soon.

"Melody?" Princess Kitana arrived behind Tanya.

"I'm afraid so, girls," Tanya replied. "Chris is competing too. Should we compete?"

"As observers, yes," said Jade. "We've been through this before, Tanya. This time, his protection is mandatory."

"When does the tournament begin?" Asked Kitana.

"Soon, so we need to head to Earthrealm." Jade suddenly remembered Nina Williams, the woman who supposedly murdered Chris's family. "Yes, we must head to Earthrealm. I have a personal grudge to settle."


	12. Chapter 9: We Meet Again

Daughter of Destiny 2

Chapter 9: We Meet Again

Back in Earthrealm, at the Homefront Warriors bunkers, Melody was training. Jade and Tanya had modified her fighting style with their unique ancient Edenian arts, making her more advanced than the average fighter. After a few hours, she was encountered by Sheva Alomar.

"Melody..."

"Sheva! Hey, girl." They kissed. "What are you doing here?"

"I was recently invited to this King Of Iron Fist tournament."

"You too?"

"Good thing my training will be put to good use again. Where's your father?"

"The Warriors called upon him to the desert somewhere. I should hear from him soon."

"Why don't we grab a bite and catch up?"

"Sure."


	13. Chapter 10: The Sirius Marksmen

Daughter of Destiny 2

Chapter 10: The Sirius Marksmen

"It all started with an explosion in the heart of the Mishima Estate... At the time, the media reported it as an unfortunate accident. But when strange truths began coming to the light, things didn't appear quite so clear cut... After the explosion came the deaths of a number of G-Corporation's executives. The newspapers put it down to a coincidence, a series of tragic occurrences. But the truth was far more sinister... In reality, an attempt by G-Corporation to take out one of their own had failed, and the man they targeted came baying for revenge. His name was Kazuya Mishima. After disposing of the guilty party, without so much as dirtying his hands, be began manipulating G-Corporation from the shadows."

Heihachi and Nina are en route to Italy by plane.

"The Sirius Marksmen?" Nina asked. "Says they're based in Italy. A society of exorcists who've historically held their influence throughout Europe. What are you planning this time?"

"Jin used the Zaibatsu to cause this chaos. If it's world domination he seeks, then defeating Kazuya would mean nothing. More than that, he needs public opinion on his side."

"Surely you can't be... planning g to use the society's underground network?"

"When people discover that G-Corporation is run by a flesh and blood devil, I shall come to be seen as humane, the bearer of truth. The tournament will be the perfect stage on which to inform the world of this."

They arrived in Italy. The scenery seems to be a cathedral of some kind.

"Reading the HQ for not returning your calls... you're quite the navigator," said Nina.

"If at first you don't get the answer you want, naturally, you must force it out."

"If you say so..."

Suddenly, they were ambushed from the ceiling by unknown assailants. A few more arrived armed with revolvers, possibly a Remington 1858 New Army. The assailants looked like plague bearers with their masks.

"So, the man in the flesh, the rumors about you weren't wrong, Heihachi." There was a man standing in the upper floor, dressed in a white trench coat, white pants, and a regent hairstyle similar to Maxi from Soul Calibur... well, sort of. This is Claudio Serafino.

"Claudio, I presume? The world's most powerful exorcist..."

"I believe I declined your offers," said Claudio, making his way downstairs. "The Sirius Marksmen are unique, our history, one of proud Independence."

Claudio jumped down.

"We have no intention of subordinating ourselves to corporate whims."

"That's your concern, not mine." said Heihachi. "I have no time for meaningless negotiations. You know of the purpose for my visit, it would seem."

"In that car, I shall devise another way to make you listen to reason."

A battle began. Claudio's fighting style is like Sirius purification sorcery. You might see him as a projectile type character. He sort of reminds me of Nightwolf in some way. But even Heihachi was able to best him.

"You... You are a human with the strength of a devil..."

"That is correct. I am human, and yet, the same can't be said for my son, Kazuya."

Nina showed Claudio the photo of Kazuya.

"This... this devil. You truly mean to subdue such an abomination?"

"You see now the sincerely of my intentions. We both seek the same thing: To bring down the devil himself. My fists have settled it. You will see the public is ingratiated to our cause."

Heihachi and Nina turned and walked away, leaving Claudio to his thoughts of Kazuya.


	14. Chapter 11: Tournament Plans

Daughter of Destiny 2

Chapter 11: Tournament Plans

Samus landed her ship at the Special Forces HQ.

"Samus! You have returned." General Sonya Blade greets Samus. "What brings you back to Earth?"

"I received information about the King Of Iron Fist tournament taking place soon."

"Another tournament?"

"Yes. Heihachi Mishima has taken control of his company called Mishima Zaibatsu. I hear they are currently at war with another company called G-Corporation."

"I thought the war was over."

"Not quite." Cammy shows up.

"Cammy! Good to see you again. I take it you're competing?"

"Seems like it."

"Cammy, this is Samus Aran. She helped us with the Black Moons crisis."

"I believe we met before."

"We have."

"I just learned that Chris Jones participating again."

"So is his daughter."

Samus and Cammy were shocked at what Sonya just revealed.

"Isn't she dead? Who is she?"

"Her name is Melody Jones. Like Chris, she's also a member of the Homefront Warriors, but became a high-ranking officer."

"I have heard she saved Earthrealm from that giant beast."

"I was shocked as hell too. Chris and his me and women trained her well. She's also participating."

"And we will guide her as well."

The Edenians have arrived.

"Your Highness, Kitana, Jade, Tanya, I'm sure you remember Samus and Cammy."

"We meet again, Samus," said Tanya.

"I told you I would return. So what should we do about this tournament?"

"My daughter Cassie is joining the tournament. Melody is going to need all the support she can get."


	15. Chapter 12: Overwhelming Power

Daughter of Destiny 2

Chapter 12: Overwhelming Power

"Day in, day out, I found myself in the library, poring over articles, company directories, history books, you name it. I scavenged them all, looking for anything I could find on G-Corporation's Kazuya, including his historical and familial links to the Mishima Zaibatsu. The truth had to be revealed, even if it meant doing it alone. The Mishimas were warriors hailing back as far as the Taira and Minamoto eras. With the advent of war, they capitalized on the the increased military demand. During my research, I came across two names: The first was Jinpachi Mishima, head of the Mishima clan during the war, he abhorred needless conflict, and reacted accordingly against the organization's military expansion by resolving instead to devote his family's legacy solely to martial arts. However, all that has changed when Heihachi wrestled control of the family helm, proceeded to rename the organization the Mishima Zaibatsu. As its head, Heihachi secured its reputation as a world leading military firm. Which brings us to the second name: Jin Kazama. Seizing control from Heihachi, he reigned over his empire until only recently. He was also the one who started this damn war, which took everything from me. I dreamed of one day killing with my bare hands..."

Back at the Zaibatsu, Nina and Claudio were looking at the photo of Jin Kazama.

"To reveal the devil to the world and affirm my righteousness, I really need Jin."

"Jin Kazama... I have heard the devil inside him surpassed that of Kazuya," said Claudio. "Wait, could he be?"

"You know something?" Nina asked.

"We received Intel that something "inhuman" had been witnessed in the Far East."

"Inhuman" eh? Sounds like a fitting description for our beast all right," said Heihachi.

"So that means Jin is..."

"No matter. We will seek him out wherever he hides, and drag him here by force!"

In the Far East, a chopper was escorting Jin's body, returning to the United Nations HQ when it was suddenly shot down. Meanwhile, in the desert, the same man was walking, when some of the members of the Homefront Warriors were following him.

"Freeze!"

The man fell to his knees. As the soldiers drew closer, the cloaked man was indeed Jin Kazama in his devil form, firing his laser.

A market in the Middle East

"Jin was walking among the alleyway. The people saw and recognized him. He was wearing some type of black and white collared shirt with straps around the chest and a chain. It looked like he was wounded.

"What am I doing here?" He collapsed on one knee. The soldiers caught up to him.

"Sir, we found Jin."

"Where are you guys?" asked Chris.

"At the marketplace."

Suddenly, a Humvee came out of nowhere. The driver was Lars.

"My apologies, gentlemen, but this one's coming with me."

"Lars? What's going on?" Chris contacted Lars.

Lars went on attacking the soldiers. An ensuing gunfight occured but Lars managed to wound the soldiers. More soldiers arrived as Lars took Jin inside the Humvee. The soldiers open fire. Lars quickly escaped.

"Chris, call off your men!"

"You mind telling me what the hell's going on?"

"I have Jin."

"That's why I sent my soldiers. Seems like you did the job better than they did."

At the Zaibatsu...

"Jin has been apprehended in the Middle East."

Pictures of Jin and Lars came up onscreen.

"Is that... Lars?"

"So he was after Jin too?" asked Heihachi.

"Things just got more complicated," said Nina.

"There's more: The soldiers he was fighting. They are members of a military conglomerate called the Homefront Warriors, led by Chris Jones."

The name caught Nina's attention. "Did you say, "Chris Jones?"

"Yes, ma'am.'

Chris's photo came up, along with his military records. Nina suddenly remembered that she was being hunted down for killing his family, to include his parents. Though she never encountered him, she studied his family history, including the death of his wife and daughter. However, upon further analysis, Nina was shocked that his daughter, Melody Jones, is indeed alive.

"His daughter lives."

"Melody Jones?"

Claudio became curious. She was thought to have been killed, but survived.

"You know her?"

"I sent her a invitation to the tournament."

Nina became interested. She studied Melody's background, including her education, military status and her training regimen. She then learned that Melody's fighting style is a combination of Vale Tudo, Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Shotokan, and to her Interest, ancient Edenian arts combined in her kickboxing. This reminds Nina of her encounter with Jade when the Zaibatsu abducted her, which led to Jade's battle with Nina. She later encountered Tanya, wounded from her failed battle with Sergei Dragunov. She revealed that Nina has a son named Steve Fox, a young boxer from the Great Britain. Nina did not battle Tanya due to her condition.

"This woman is quite skilled. I wonder if she is skilled like her father. And Jade..."

"I'll send out a search team."

"No, there's no point. We have to stay one step ahead."

"But... if the creature wasn't Jin, who or what was it?" Claudio asked.

Outside somewhere, a series of missiles struck a city from a distance. There was a man in a karate gi, watching...


	16. Chapter 13: Melody's New Allies

Daughter of Destiny 2

Chapter 13: Melody's New Allies

Melody was driving to Special Forces HQ in her black Ford Mustang at night. Sheva is with her.

"You got him?"

"Lars and I were able to apprehend him," said Chris through her comm device on her wristband

"We're on our way to see Sonya now, dad."

"Who's with you?"

"Sheva."

Sheva and Melody arrived and found Sonya speaking to Samus, Cammy, Jade and Tanya.

"Sonya."

"Melody, Sheva. Glad you two could make it. Samus, Cammy, this is Melody Jones..."

"You must be Chris's daughter!" Samus said.

"You know my dad?"

"I helped investigate the Black Moons crisis a while back."

"Nice suit."

"Thank you."

"Greetings, Melody, I am Cammy of Delta Red."

"So what's going on?" asked Sheva.

"Melody, Chris contacted me about the capture of Jin Kazama."

"Kazama?"

Samus explains, "He was the head of a military conglomerate called the Mishima Zaibatsu. Until recently, he was M.I.A."

"So who runs the company?"

"This man, Heihachi Mishima. As I understand it, Tanya, you fought him."

"I did, to stop him from killing Chris."

"What was my dad doing in the tournament?"

"He was invited. Jade and Tanya joined as observers," Sonya answered.

"I heard that this woman, Nina Williams, was responsible for the death of his family," Samus added.

Jade looked at the photo. She remembered being abducted and battled Nina.

"You..."

"Jade, are you ok?" Sheva asked.

"This woman, Sheva, murdered Chris's family. I defeated her once, but it wasn't until I learned this. Melody, this woman is dangerous. I sincerely hope you do not encounter her. If you do, leave her to me. She's been a thorn in my side since my abduction."

Melody looked at the photo. Her eyes narrowed, her fists clenched.

"She's never met Chris yet."

"Which is why, Melody, I'm setting up a team of you, Samus, Sheva, Jade, Tanya, Cammy and Cassie. There is another person you should meet. Her name is Master Raven."

"Who is she?"

"Very little is known about her," said Cammy. "She's a intelligence agent of the United Nations."

"Raven? Isn't there someone named Raven we knew?" asked Tanya.

"Yes, but this one is the leader. Meet up with her and team with her. She may be our only hope of knowing more of what Heihachi is up to."

"Mom." Cassie arrived.

"Sergeant, you know Melody Jones?"

"I do. What's up, baby?"

"I need you to join her and the team to find Master Raven. Her alliance with us would be vital to this tournament. I only hope she can help us."


	17. Chapter 14: Master Raven

Daughter of Destiny 2

Chapter 14: Master Raven

Melody and her team took separate flights to find Master Raven. Samus has Jade, Tanya and Cammy in her ship while Melody has Cassie and Sheva in the Special Forces chopper. They found themselves in Russia. Suddenly, Samus's ship took a hit from a missile.

"Mayday! Mayday!"

"Samus! Are you ok?" asked Melody.

"We've been hit! We need to make a emergency landing!"

"Who shot you?"

"Oh no. Melody, you need to land with me."

*Why?"

"Because they're launching missiles at you!"

Melody manuvers to the nearest landing zone, but a missile hit the tail of the chopper.

"Grab your parachutes!"

Melody's team managed to escape before more missiles destroyed the chopper. They landed a hundred feet away from Samus.

"Melody, are you alright?"

"Yea, we made it."

"We're on our way."

Melody was alone. Hopefully, Sheva and Cassie were ok, but she began searching for them in a snowy areas of Moscow, she was ambushed. Melody sees her attacker. A man in his military uniform. This is Sergei Dragunov. He grabbed Melody by the throat and released her.

"Who are you?"

Rather than answer her question, Dragunov prepares to fight. Melody took the initiative and battles Dragunov. Melody was able to lands a few shots, but Dragunov grabbed her arm and blasted her in the face. Melody grew angry and tried to strike but was kicked in the face, knocking her unconscious. Dragunov moved in for the kill when he was suddenly attacked by a unknown assailant. Samus and the others regrouped, but soon found Melody's blood on the snow.

"Melody..." Jade teared up.

"Someone took her."

Meanwhile, Melody awoke from a bed.

"Greetings , Melody."

She opened her eyes to see a ebony woman with brown and blonde ponytails. She's wearing a silver and blue ninja outfit.

"Who are you?"

"I am Master Raven. I heard you were looking for me."

The kick she took from Dragunov gave her quite a headache.

"Yes, I was looking for you. (Groans)"

"What are you doing here in Russia?"

"Sonya Blade of the Special Forces sent me and my team to find you."

"This is no doubt about the Mishima Zaibatsu."

"Yes."

"I already alerted your team. They will be here shortly. I saw what happened out there when your chopper was shot down. I also noticed a strange aircraft that was also shot down. Tell me, Melody. What makes you think I can help you with the Mishima Zaibatsu?"

"My father, Chris Jones, has captured Jin Kazama. I don't know what can be gained, but..."

"Melody! Get away from my daughter!"

"Mom..."

"You dare point your weapon at me? If you want combat, you will have it!"

Jade fights Master Raven. The ebony ninja quickly made do with Jade's unwarranted aggression and defeated her.

"Stand down!"

"Enough of this!" Tanya tries her hand. This time, Raven wasn't able to capitalize. Tanya took Raven to the limit and defeats her. Tanya grabbed Raven by the throat. "Explain yourself!"

"Tanya! Let her go!" Tanya did so and threw Raven back down. "Let's try this again, explain yourself!"

"I have nothing to say to you!"

"Alright, that's enough!" said Sheva. "Master Raven, my name is Sheva Alomar of the BSAA's West African branch. We are here to seek an alliance with you."

"I must apologize for Jade and Tanya. Especially you, Tanya."

"Melody, it appears that we are all on the same page, yes? I too am on the mission to discover the dark secrets of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Are you all competing in this tournament?"

"Yes.'

"Melody, I know of your father. My subordinate Raven spoke of him to me. I take it he is competing?"

"We fight for the fare of Earth, Raven. This tournament could pose a threat. Will you help us?"

"Your cause is Noble, Melody, much like mine. I accept, but first, you need transport. I'll take care of Dragunov later. And Melody, I would like to see what you can do to homage your father's legacy."

"Thank you, Raven."


	18. Chapter 15: System of Hatred

Daughter of Destiny 2

Chapter 15: System of Hatred

"This lead sent me on a journey through countless documents, where I found one unique name, Kazumi Mishima. There was no mention of what kind of life she and Heihachi had led together, but it confirmed that Heihachi was Kazuya's father and Kazumi his mother. That's when I realized something shocking. The year Heihachi seized control from Jinpachi and established the Zaibatsu was also the day Kazumi dies and Kazuya had fallen from a cliff, sustaining terrible injuries. What could all this mean?"

Kazuya was sitting, reflecting on how he was thrown off into the ravine by Heihachi as a child. His thoughts were interrupted when he was told of Heihachi's movements.

"It appears that he has conducted a thorough search for Jin Kazama."

"So he's after Jin. Hasten the preparations."

"There's more: A military chopper is also conducting a search as well, led a female soldier, Melody Jones."

Kazuya looked at the photo. "Daughter of Chris Jones. I remember him. But Melody? Interesting..."


	19. Chapter 16: Awakening

Daughter of Destiny 2

Chapter 16: Awakening

"Frustration had become a part of my daily life. Eventually, I ran into a guy at a restaurant, his eyes burned with an almost ungodly fighting spirit, and he looked at me as though he could see the darkest depths of my soul."

"So you're the one who's been looking into the Mishima Zaibatsu's affairs?" Lee Chaolan anyone?

"He said before making his way to the exit. The way he stared from the door let me know that he wants me to follow him. Hypnotized, I walked slowly towards him and then introduced himself. His name was Lee Chaolan."

Violet Systems

Lee was about to grab Alisa, but she awoke, after being inoperative for some time and she immediately attacks Lee.

"Excellent, you've awoke, but this isn't how you greet your savior."

"My...savior? What am I doing here?" Lee was holding Alisa's head and placed it back to her body.

"It seems your memory system is still damaged."

"Suspicious person detected... Will terminate..."

Alisa activated Jets and flew towards Lee. She flies around until she came in contact with Lee and a fight begins. Lee managed to stop Alisa's rampage.

"Although not a complete success, the system restart is complete. Maybe now you remember who I am?."

"It's you..."

Alisa opened her memory banks and images of Lars and Alisa meeting Lee at Violet Systems.

"That creepy CEO, Lee whatever!"

"It's Lee Chaolan, and less on the creepy, please. Anyway, I'm honored you remember me."

"But what can I doing here? What happened?"

Lee looked at her. She shook her head in sorrow. "Well, it appears that we still got a way to go."


	20. Chapter 17: Stay With Me 2

Daughter of Destiny 2

Chapter 17: Stay With Me 2

Melody was sleeping in a motel while the others have their rooms. She had trouble sleeping. She hasn't had any contact with Chris the mission started. She feared something must have happened to him. She teared up. Until she heard a knock on her door. She opened it. It was Sheva.

"You ok, Melody?"

Melody is her HW uniform. "I couldn't sleep."

Sheva walked in in her purple top and and black panties.

"It's about my dad."

"Melody, your dad will be fine."

"How can you say that? I haven't heard from him since this whole thing started."

"Sweetheart, your dad knows you worry. I understand that. I also understand that we haven't had any time together either."

"You're right, Sheva."

"You know he loves you and he knows that his daughter will one day homage his legacy. I came here to spend the night with you."

They kissed. Sheva was right. Melody could prove her worth to her father in the tournament. For now, though, she wants Sheva. She stripped her uniform off and they both jumped into the bed. Melody stripped Sheva of her top and massaged her breasts. Sheva moved her lips down Melody's stomach until she reached her vagina. Sheva made quick work on her clitoris. Melody closed her eyes and felt the sensation of Sheva's tongue. She dove deep. Melody gripped the sheets. Her orgasm is approaching. She came hard. Sheva facesits her as she used her tongue to find the sweet spot. Sheva moaned when she found it. She massaged that ass. Sheva moaned loud but not too loud. Melody continued assaulting that pussy. Sheva was about to explode as well. She did. After five minutes, they cuddled, still kissing. In the morning, Jade went to Melody's room and sees Sheva with her. They were both asleep. Jade had no idea, but she knew one day, Melody would find love one day, until Cassie sees them. She did not seem to mind at all. Although Cassie and Melody had their sessions in her condo, she now understands that Sheva is just another chocolate candy bar to snack on. I'm sure Melody wouldn't mind.


	21. Chapter 18: The Onslaught

Daughter of Destiny 2

Chapter 18: The Onslaught

"I already knew about Lee Chaolan's company, Violet Systems, famous for its humanoid research in the field of ergonomics. As a child, Lee was adopted by Heihachi Mishima, so he knew Kazuya o G-Corporation, and once shared a rivalry with him in the ring. I listened intently, excited about this new breakthrough. Lee's knowledge went beyond that of any article I'd read. What he said though unsettled me, "Do you believe in demons? Everything comes back to Kazuya. His blood has cursed the Mishima household."

"So, have you remembered anything?" asked Lee. "About why you came here or that gentleman you were with?"

"I remember fighting a man on Jin Kazama's orders. And being involved in so many other battles, too. But no matter how hard I try, I can't remember anything else."

Alisa opened her memory banks and an image of her reaching her hand to Lars. She teared up.

"They betray your humanity, and express your strong desire to meet him."

"My humanity..."

"It is against my principles to see such a innocent creature cry. I shall take you to him."

"Really?"

"We leave immediately."

Unfortunately, a smoke grenade obstructed their departure as the Tekken Force invades violet Systems. Outside, Melody and her team spotted them a mile away.

"Alright, ladies, we got an invasion of the Tekken Force at... Violet Systems."

"We have to stop them before they kill Innocents," said Samus.

"Let's do this."

They landed not far from the building and went on the attack. Several members were taken down quickly. Inside, Alisa analyzed the Invaders. Lee was caught in the smoke. Alisa carried him to safety and went on the attack. Back outside, the girls made quick and easy work with the Tekken Force and proceeded inside. They found Alisa battling the soldiers alone. Melody went in to find Lee waking up.

"Who are you?"

Just then, Alisa finished putting in work with the soldiers, but one soldiers was about to pull the trigger when Lee took him down with a flying kick. He then went ahead and fought the soldiers. After he defeated them, he questions Melody.

"Who are you? Are you one of them?"

Alisa scanned Melody and found no threat worth posing.

"You are Melody Jones, the daughter of Chris Jones."

"How do you know who I am?"

"Alisa is a humanoid. What are you doing here? I had everything under control!"

"Not from the outside. Are you Lee Chaolan?"

"My reputation perseives me."

"Indeed. We are here because you happen to know my mother, Jade." Jade is wearing her new MKX skin (mobile only)

"Aw, yes! The Edenian beauty. So extravagant. You are the daughter of Chris Jones?"

"Yes."

"I met your father before. He, your mother, and the other woman..."

Tanya cleared her throat. She wears her new Treacherous skin. (mobile only)

"Where are my manners? Miss Tanya. I'm afraid I cannot stay, but I am honored to meet the daughter of the man who saved the world. We will meet again, Miss Jones."

Seems like Melody's questions will have to wait...

Meanwhile in the Mishima Zaibatsu, Heihachi rose from his seat...

"It looks like the Tekken Force has gotten sloppy in my absence." He looks at Nina. "Remember, I don't give second chances."

"I'll have to handle this myself. Do you have the target in your sights?" asked Nina.

"Affirmative. Miss Melody Jones."

"Prepare the SWAT team. I'm going in. Melody, my wait to meet you will be over soon. Let us see just how good you really are. And Jade, our next encounter is inevitable. I will enjoy killing you and your daughter."

"What will you do next after killing them?"

"Chris is next..."


	22. Chapter 19: A Visitor Calls, Pt1

Daughter of Destiny 2

Chapter 19: A Visitor Calls, Pt. 1

"I believe the real reason the Mishima banished me was because they suspected I knew about the devil in Kazuya."

"I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was telling the truth. A few days later, I headed to Kyoto. The old guy I'd contacted was already waiting for me.

"I'd like to know more about the mystery of the Hachijo household's strength."

"I decided to be straight up. I didn't believe in devils, had no reason to. But Lee has said that Kazuya's blood cursed the Mishimas. The archived account on the Hachijo, who Heihachi's wife Kazumi belonged to. I arranged to meet a guy who served the Hachijo family many years ago. If Kazuya had inherited Kazumi's blood, then maybe this guy can help me. But my efforts were in vain. He knew nothing. Then when I thanked him, "Demon begone! Demon begone!" Playing in the crimson river, in the mouth of which he lies. How long will his playing go on? He sung slowly... It was a traditional nursery rhyme in the Hachijo family. When I heard it, I froze. What if the demon represented a mysterious power, "red" refers to blood and the river symbolized a bloodline...? As the old man hummed on, I shook my head in horror."

The Mishima dojo.

Heihachi, in his classic gi with a tiger on the back, was in deep meditation when the doors suddenly bursted open with heavy wind blowing the lit candles out, encasing the dojo in darkness. Heihachi awoke from his meditation and sees a man in his dark karate gi, red top knot hairstyle, red prayer bead around neck and ropes around his wrists and waistline...

Akuma had arrived...


	23. Chapter 20: A Visitor Calls, Pt 2

Daughter of Destiny 2

Chapter 20: A Visitor Calls, Pt. 2

"Someone who's fists have no equal!"

It became clear that Akuma of Street Fighter is challenging Heihachi.

"We can drop the formalities," said Heihachi.

"This too is destiny."

Here we go! An epic battle between two icons has begun! The battle starts with a quick exchange of defense. Akuma threw Heihachi in to one of the pillars. Heihachi headbutts Akuma away. But he came back and used his patented Tatsumaki Senpukyaku (Hurricane Kick). The special attack sent Heihachi flying and reeling on one knee. He looked in horror as Akuma powers up his Hadoken, he fires it but Heihachi ducked. The battle raged on with more defense exchanges. Heihachi tries his Electric Wind Godfist and many of his moves, including Demon Breath. Akuma lands his Shoryuken successfully twice. After a few minutes, Heihachi was defeated. He stood up, recalling what Claudio said about a inhuman in the Middle East.

"It was you!"

Suddenly, a series of Jacks dropped by rather unceremoniously. Deja Vu from Tekken 5?

"What is this?"

At G-Corporation, Kazuya sees Akuma.

"Who the hell is that?"

Just like Tekken 5, Heihachi battles the Jacks, only with Akuma, an unlikely alliance to be sure. These were Jack-6 models from Tekken 6. After making quick work on them...

"I must say I'm impressed," said Heihachi. "Tell me your name."

"I am Akuma, and i have come to kill you and Kazuya on behalf of Kazumi."

"Kill him for me... and also Kazuya."

"All of this was for her."

"What? Kazumi? You're saying that Kazumi told you to kill both me and Kazuya? Nonsense! If that was true, why only appear now?"

"I was merely waiting for you to become stronger. Right here, right now, I will fulfill my promise to Kazumi."

Another battle began. The entire dojo was in flames...

"LETS SETTLE THIS!"

 _ **"WELCOME TO YOUR DOOM!"**_

The battle raged ever more now! The two icons tore each other apart the longer they fight, regardless of the consequences. Akuma was sent by Kazumi to kill both Heihachi and Kazuya, an oath he swore himself to keep. Heihachi has had enough and finished Akuma with his Rage Art, but just when he thought he was finished, Akuma got up.

"What?"

" _ **Prepare yourself! DIE 1000 DEATHS!"**_

Akuma unleased his Raging Demon.

"Messastsu!

Heihachi could barely stand up.

"Hell awaits you!"

They clashed one time, but Akuma stood tall.

"You disappoint me."

At G-Corporation, Kazuya couldn't believe that Akuma is out to kill both Heihachi and him. He laughed. "How absurd! But who is this guy? And what kind of power does he wield?"


	24. Chapter 21: Plan E

Daughter of Destiny 2

Chapter 21: Plan E

"The moment I got back to Kyoto, I heard that the war has escalated further. The news was buzzing about the Mishima Zaibatsu, including an attack on Violet Systems. It was then I received a email, from Lee himself. He said he wanted me to meet someone, a young African American woman with a group of females. Her name was Melody Jones. From what I can gather, I looked her up, and she is actually the daughter of an war hero named Chris Jones. Like him, she is also a member of the military group known as the Homefront Warriors. I had heard many stories of Chris. He saved Earth from an tyrannical evildoer named Shao Kahn. I never got the opportunity to interview him. He also participated in the previous tournament, but rumors of an war that brought out the apocalypse was the most talked about on social media. Now his daughter is competing. Lee also has someone who was well-versed within the Mishima Zaibatsu. Finally, my investigation was back on track. The email concluded with a name I've yet to come across... Lars Alexandersson."

"Are you sure we'll find Lars in this place?" asked Alisa. Melody and her team were following using stealth.

"Trust me. I provide facilities like this to defectors from the Mishima Zaibatsu."

A gun was pointed at Lee's head. "Hold it." Melody arms her Remington MSR. She sees Lars holding a FN Five-seveN.

"Is this how treat an advocate, Lars? You should learn to be more cordial."

"Lee... it doesn't hurt to be careful now, does it?"

"Freeze! Drop your gun now!"

"Melody, this is Lars Alexandersson."

"My mistake... I'm Melody Jones of the Homefront Warriors..."

"Wait... you're Chris's daughter?"

"Apparently, he told you about me."

"You must must be Jade and Tanya."

"He remembers us," said Tanya.

"This is Sheva Alomar, Cammy White, and Samus Aran. We were sent by the Special Forces..."

"...the Mishima Zaibatsu..."

"Um... yes, pretty much."

"Alisa... you're okay."

Alisa tackles Lars.

"Damn!" Sheva said.

"Lars... I wanted to see you for so long."

"Excellent! How moving."

Outside, more Tekken Force soldiers entered Violet Systems. Along with Melody and her team, Lars, Alisa and Lee were walking.

"So, tell me about your new guest, Jin."

"His fight with Azazel has taken its toll," Lars replied. "He's been out cold for two days."

"What is this 'azazel?' asked Jade.

"Hard to explain," said Lee.

"My dad was with you when you captured him?" asked Melody.

"Your father was combating some insurgents. We kept in contact."

"What do you hope to achieve by capturing him?" Lee asked. "He's clearly worth more to you than an alliance with the UN's intelligence unit."

"Well..."

"Multiple enemies spotted! Tekken Force approaching!"

"The hounds are out."

"Alright, girls. Separate and take out," Melody ordered. Each went to different sections of the area as Lars gave Alisa an M134 minigun and opens fire. During the ensuing gunfight. One Tekken Force member contacts Nina. Lars sends Alisa to get Jin. Melody, Sheva and Samus took down some members on their own. As Alisa was heading her way, she was ambushed by Nina. They fight. Alisa gas a very unique fighting style that sometimes involves using her head as a explosive. During the fight, Jade and Tanya sees Nina and Alisa. The sight of Nina made Jade's blood boil. She hid from the fight until Alisa defeated her. This was her chance. Jade made her move.

"Alisa, find Jin. Nina's mine!"

Nina woke up to see Jade.

"Jade! I've been hoping to see you again."

"We can cut the formalities, Nina. I know you're after my family. My daughter, my son and my husband!"

"Chris? Well, seems like he's got good taste in women. Too bad he'll be losing you. As far as your daughter, she's next.

"I've waited a long time for this encounter. You will pay for murdering Chris's family!"

Here we go! Jade and Nina engage. Although Nina was still reeling from her defeat by Alisa, she never showed it. She knows Jade is a more advanced assassin from another world. Tanya sees the battle from the shadows.

"Stay away from my family!"

"You have something I want!"

The battle raged on as both assassins exchange blows with a incredible amount of defense. Neither got the upper hand until Jade saw Nina's mistake and landed her X-Ray. She starts with a smash of her staff on Nina's head, then runs past her and hits her in the back, shattering her spine and finally, she sets her pole down and does her sexy dance move before landing both feet onto Nina's head, shattering her skull. Nina was defeated again. However, Nina tossed a grenade. Jade escaped barely before it exploded.

"Acquire the target. Be quick."

Tanya teleports away and follows Nina using stealth. She finds Nina observing Jin on his bed. Two Tekken Force members jumped from the ceiling to strap the bed. Alisa came out of nowhere and launched her fists at Nina. But it killed both soldiers an another fight begins. After a short battle...

"You've got a date with death."

"So do you, Nina." Tanya ran towards Nina and dips low using her Cannon drill. It was Tanya's turn to have her fun. Their last encounter was at the tournament when Tanya revealed that Nina has a son named Steve Fox and that she can redeem herself. This time, it's different. Tanya showed absolutely no mercy against Nina. Even though she lost to Alisa and Jade, it quickly became the charm with Tanya destroying Nina.

"Tanya..."

"You're absolutely pathetic, Nina."

"So I guess our last meeting meant nothing to you?"

"Things have changed."

"So has this. I have Jin now."

Jin's bed was bring lifted.

"Tanya!" Lars was running towards them. "They've got Jin!"

"Not so fast!" Jade has arrived. Apparently she took out the soldiers carrying Jin. She lands down to face Nina again. "No escape, Nina! Tanya, ready to have some more fun?"

"Always."

Nina is facing both assassins, weakened. Jade and Tanya were having the time of their lives bring absolute suffering to Nina. After completely obliterating get, they joined Alisa and Lars via evacuation.

"Plan E initiated. All personnel evacuate!"

Melody and the team took care of the rest the Tekken Force and follows Lee's command. They evacuated from Melody's chopper and Samus's ship.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to say goodnight."

And with that, Jade looked at Nina one last time with a smile. The entire building was destroyed with Nina trapped. Jade's grudge is now complete. Her family has been saved.


	25. Chapter 22: False Rumors

Daughter of Destiny 2

Chapter 22: False Rumors

"Was that your plan all along? To draw the enrmy over there and blow it up?"

"We have Jin which I believe means everything worked out beautifully, thanks to Chris's lovely daughter and her team. Don't worry, the Mishima Zaibatsu will pay for the damage... with Interest. As for you, Jin. I'm gonna need you for something. Looks like we'll have to delay the finale for the time being."

"What do they hope to achieve by sheltering Jin. This should be interesting. Lars Alexandersson was younger than I expected. When Lee described him to me, or how he escaped, divided the Tekken Force and formed a rebel army, I imagined someone completely different. His eyes told a story of sadness hidden deep within. In the sterile air of Violet Systems, where he, Lee, Melody and her team, except Cassie Cage, who was guarding the chopper before the incident, were holed up, he explained to me that he was Heihachi's illegitimate child. Heihachi had fathered him to cast aside all doubt that he had the Devil Gene in his blood. Lars existed solely for that purpose. I could barely contain my excitement at not only meeting a blood relative but also at learning this revelation. While Lars and Lee conversed, I overheard something that shocked me. Jin Kazama had been found. Son of Kazuya and Heihachi's grandson...the hatred I held deep inside surged through my veins like a tidal wave. Jin put the wheels in motion that had me lose everything. Then, as if putting his feelings into words, Lars muttered, "To end this war, we have to put everything on Jin." There was no mistaking what he just said."

Several miles from the Mishima Dojo

"No matter how hard I try, I simply cannot fathom it..."

"Right here, right now, I will fulfill my promise to Kazumi..."

"Akuma... how could he know Kazumi...?"

Back at the Zaibatsu...

"We are currently in search of Akuma."

"He said he was going to kill me and Kazuya," said Heihachi. "Which means Kazuya is next. What happened to Jin?"

"Our unit was wiped out by Miss Melody Jones."

"He's more slippery than I thought. Akuma entered the scene and is now baying for Kazuya's blood. Jin is missing... and Melody is still alive. Looks like I can use this to my advantage. Tell the world that i ad died. The tournament is off!"

Akuma has arrived at G-Corporation...


	26. Chapter 23: Judgement From Above

Daughter of Destiny 2

Chapter 23: Judgement From Above

"He's alive? That was 5he first thing I thought when I saw Jin Kazama. I took the opportunity to pocket a screwdriver. The man that lays before me stole everything from me. "I will kill Jin too, but he's the key to ending this war." It was as if Lars could read my mind. He explained that when Jin wakes up, he would try to use Jin's power to put a stop all the fighting. All I could do was nod in agreement."

At the Zaibatsu...

"We received Intel from the investigation unit. Our target has headed to G-Corporation's Millennium Tower. In addition, your death has spread throughout the globe, signaling G-Corporation's victory."

"Everything is going according to plan. Have you made the preparations?"

"Yes, sir."

"Against Akuma, Kazuya will have no choice but to use his devil form."

"We are ready to broadcast whenever you are, sir."

"Once we reveal the truth about Kazuya, no one will trust G-Corporation anymore. And when Kazuya is dead and buried, public opinion will fall in our favor. The ultimate weapon, Dr. Abel's legacy, will bring me my victory. Akuma, Kazuya, your lives are now in my hands!"

At G-Corporation...

"Heihachi Mishima is dead. Has his death signaled the end of the war?"

WARNING!

"So, you finally came..."

Soldiers aimed their titles at Akuma.

"Don't waste your time. You're no match for him. Show him to the roof."

At the rooftop of the Millennium Tower...

"Then you have chosen your place to die, Kazuya Mishima."

"No, I've simply chosen your burial ground. Before I kill you, tell me how you know my mother. What are you, a relic of the Hachijo?"

"Kazumi once saved my life. That is all you need to know. Now it is time to repay my debt."

"Let's see what you're made of. Such strength..."

Here we go! Another clash between Akuma and Kazuya. Like the Heihachi fight, this one was sure to be a good one. Exchanges in offense and defense are shown throughout. Akuma weakened Kazuya a bit.

"Impertinent fool... you bastard! It's time to finish this!"

Kazuya does his Devil Transformation.

"So this is your true power."

"A fight to the death? I shall enjoy this."

The fight continues with Kazuya's devil form. But as the battle raged on, satellite images were being shown.

"Akuma... So he really did know Kazumi..."

"We've managed to record Kazuya Mishima in his devil form from multiple angles."

"Kazumi is long gone. Nothing can change that... Initiative the final sequence."

As the soldiers were doing so, a handprint monitor is activated.

"It all ends now!"

The satellite was powering up. It blasted a blue laser beam that completely destroyed G-Corporation.

"At last, everything is over! With this, the world will hail my victory!"

Heihachi laughs with Glee.


	27. Chapter 24: There Is No Tournament

Daughter of Destiny 2

Chapter 24: There Is No Tournament

Chris, Melody and the others were in Master Raven's hideout, watching the destruction of G-Corporation.

"Damn. Kazuya is finished," said Melody.

"Heihachi must be behind this," said Chris.

"You are correct." Master Raven appears and shut off the big screen. "There was never going to be a tournament. Heihachi faked his death in order to eliminate Kazuya from the shadows."

"How do you know this?" asked Tanya.

"I've been monitoring him for some time as well as you, Melody. You and your team have captured Jin's body. How we will handle this is beyond me however."

"So Heihachi used this "non-existent tournament" as a way of destroying Kazuya and reign supreme to the world. Clever."

"Not quite, Chris. Kazuya is still alive. The Devil Gene in his blood made sure of it."

"Is that what's keeping him alive?" Jade asked.

"It was never confirmed, but it seems so. I have a hunch that the final battle is near. Heihachi and Kazuya will meet again to settle the score once and for all. Melody, you and your team return to the Special Forces. Your mission is over. And Chris, this encounter between them two is something you cannot partake in. That destiny is sealed."

"What about Jin?"

"If something arises, I will let you know. Until then, return home."

"What will you do next, Raven?" asked Melody.

"I will continue to monitor the events occuring from the shadows. I will alert you all the instant I know."

"Thank you, Master Raven."


	28. Chapter 25: Make It Count

Daughter of Destiny 2

Chapter 25: Make It Count

Chris and his family returned home. Master Raven informed them that was never going to be a tournament and that their services were no longer required, unless Raven contacts them.

"Ladies, I need to speak with Chris alone," said Jade. Melody and her team left.

"Chris, Master Raven and I were talking, and she may have a solution to help you procreate again."

"Are you saying..."

"Yes, my sweet husband. Being pregnant with Chris Jr. was the best experience I've ever had, and I would like to experience it again. If you're up for it, we can go to Master Raven's HQ."

"You think she can help?"

"Her son wants someone to play with and according to Sindel, Chris Jr. started walking."

"Aw, man, I missed it..."

"Don't worry, baby. Let's head to Master Raven's HQ. She can help you."

"Alright... are you sure about this?"

Jade nodded and kisses him. A few hours later, Jade took Chris to Master Raven's HQ.

"Chris, I'm Master Raven. Jade told me you wanted another child."

"My son needs a sibling besides Melody."

"I can help you with that. Follow me." Chris and Jade followed Raven into a medical room.

"Chris, I'll need you to take your panties off and lay on your back. What you're about to experience will return to you what was stolen from you long ago. Are you ready?"

Chris took his pants off and laid down. His member was hardening. Raven got a syringe with some strange substance inside. Chris was panicking.

"Fuck no!"

"It's ok, baby! It's ok..."

"I can tell you hate syringes. Listen, this serum I designed myself will help remove the blockages in your testicular area. You will feel a cooling sensation for a few minutes. Once the blockage is cleared, you'll be blessed to impregnate Jade again, but only once so make it count. Ready?"

Chris nodded and Raven proceeds. Jade kisses him as Raven slowly inserted the syringe into his groin. She injected the serum. Chris began feeling the cooling sensation, but he paid no mind to it as his lips were occupied with Jade's. After a few minutes, Raven has the results.

"Ok, Chris. The serum has removed the blockages. I want you to use the serum to impregnate Jade again. After that, you'll no longer be able to procreate again, so make it count."

"Thank you so much, Raven."

"Remember, I will contact you if something comes up, but other than that, you're no longer needed. Jade, take this. This is a pregnancy test. When you wake up in the morning, take it and see if Chris succeeded."

"Thanks, again."


	29. Chapter 26: The Sun Sets

Daughter of Destiny 2

Chapter 26: The Sun Sets

"I couldn't take my eyes off of the live broadcast. Next to me, Lee and Lars barked orders frantically, desperately trying to verify whether the images were a hoax or not. The demon on screen was unlike anything I'd imagined. No, it was something much more horrific: The Devil incarnate... The demon-like creature you see on your screens is apparently Kazuya Mishima, said to be controlling G Corporation from the shadows. World leaders are currently debating whether to believe the reports just in that the creature had been subdued by the Mishima Zaibatsu... I'd long assumed this was was between humans... That my family, my hometown, had been faxed to the ground by people...

"YOU BASTARD! YOU HAVE THE GALL TO ATTACK ME?" Kazuya is alive...

At the Zaibatsu...

"I've done what you asked," said Claudio. "There's nothing more I can do."

"Indeed," said Heihachi. The world is now in the palm of my hand. You are of no use to me anymore."

"You monster!"

Kazuya, somehow still alive, was watching the footage of himself.

"Public opinion has turned against us. We're running out of options."

"No matter," said Kazuya. "The last laugh shall be mine."

Outside, Kazuya looks up into the sky and shot his devil laser that destroyed the same satellite that seemingly vaporized G Corporation.

At the Zaibatsu...

"What the..." Heihachi's contact with Claudio was cut off.

"The satellite is heading towards Earth!"

Back home...

"Dad!

Chris ran to Melody. "What's wrong?"

"A satellite is heading towards Earth!"

Chris looked at the footage. ""That's the satellite from the Mishima Zaibatsu! Why would they destroy their own satellite?"

"What's the meaning of this?" Asked Heihachi.

The satellite crash landed. The entire city burned into chaos.

"Kazuya..."

"You can never defeat me, Heihachi."


	30. Chapter 27: The Truth

Daughter of Destiny 2

Chapter 27: The Truth

"The Mishima Zaibatsu faces intense scrutiny from around the world with recent events brought to light, anti-Mishima sentiments have grown around the world.

"DAMN YOU, KAZUYA!" Heihachi slams the table. "This goes back to that one time..." An image of young Kazuya flashed in his head.

"The Zaibatsu downing their own satellite weapon and destroying an entire town left no doubt in my mind that this war was not between humans. The atrociousness of the fighting was inconceivable to the average person, and they soon forgot about Kazuya transforming into a devil, instead choosing to believe that the Mishima Zaibatsu were the antagonists. The concept of good and evil changed everyday. What a world we live in. I was probably the only person on the planet not paying attention to the news. To me, evil was that which had taken everything from me. And I couldn't rest until I put a stop to it. So, I went directly into the Mishima Zaibatsu's HQ and told them I would expose them for what they are. I knew I was risking my life just to be laughed off, but I couldn't stand by and let the world descent further into chaos. But still they paid me no attention. Bereft of all hope, I wandered around town aimlessly, but then... a man dressed in black approached me silently and told me that Heihachi agreed to meet me. A few hours later, I was placed in a car and driven in a completely different location than the Zaibatsu's HQ. When I arrived at my destination, Heihachi was waiting for me.

"You say you want to reveal the Mishimas' secrets to the world? You must be in possession of a considerable amount of information."

"At that time, I had no idea why Heihachi had suddenly agreed to meet me. My eyes were filled with unshakable fear."

"I have delved deep into the history of the Mishimas' from Jinpachi Mishima to the family's connection to Kazumi Hachijo. The year you declared the establishment of the Mishima Zaibatsu was the same year your wife Kazumi passed away and that your son sustained terrible injuries from falling a cliff. To, that sounds like a hell of a coincidence, now doesn't it?"

The man narrating the story in the beginning chapters was a journalist. Don't know his name though. He is wearing business-like tan suit and has facial hair.

"Hmm. It look like you're not just any journalist. Fine. Everything I'm about to tell you, I want you to tell the world. If you promise to do that, I will give all the details."

"I was estatic of this once in the lifetime opportunity."

"My wife Kazumi... she first came to father Jinpachi's dojo when she was a child. Alongside me, she devoted her days to training. In essence, she was my rival. The world of martial arts is a lonely one, challenging your mind, body and soul. In time, Kazumi and I were inseparable. When Kazuya was born, we were overjoyed. Kazumi was especially enamored with him and always doted on the boy. As you pointed out, everything went to hell that one year. During training, Kazumi suddenly collapsed. She was burning up like she was on fire. I rushed her to a bed..."

Kazumi... she tried to kill you?"

"Yes. The next day, though, her fever had subsided but she remembered nothing and went on as normal. It was like she had a split personality, one side human, one side something else. It was like that for a while until one day..."

Heihachi was training in the dojo during his younger years, until he saw Kazumi.

"You will one day become a threat to this world," she said.

"What are you saying...?"

"Therefore, I must bring death upon you!"

Kazumi rushed Heihachi and a fight began. After a few moments, Kazumi backflipped away.

"Do you not know why I married into this family?"

"You don't mean..."

(Laughs) For millennia, we Hachijos have existed to destroy scum like you! I am here to fulfill my destiny."

Kazumi transformed into a geisha-like warrior with fire wings. Think Angel in Tekken Tag Tournament 2. The battle continued. Kazumi can form a tiger in some of her combos. During the fight, flashbacks of Kazuya as a child, Heihachi's marriage with Kazumi came up throughout. Heihachi defeated her, but not without finishing her with a Demon Uppercut.

"Kazumi..." She was on the floor, barely moving. As Heihachi walked away, Kazumi rose and one last attempt to kill him. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up.

"Heihachi... what are you doing? Can you kill me? If you kill me, this everlasting chain of hatred..."

Heihachi looked down...

"If you love me, Heihachi, release me..."

"Fine. You are no longer my Kazumi..." He tightened the grip until it was enough to choke her out. He released her as she falls dead... He looked at her,tearing up...


	31. Chapter 28: The Purpose of Battle

Daughter of Destiny 2

Chapter 28: The Purpose of Battle

"So that's how you killed your wife...?"

"She was sent to the Mishima dojo to murder me, it was meant to be..."

"But why did you drop Kazuya off a cliff? He was just a innocent boy."

"I believed that if Kazumi's blood flowed through his veins, he wasn't human. If the fall didn't kill him, I'd be proven correct. As expected, he survived. Looking back, I see now I should have killed him then and there. There is only one thing left to do: reveal the truth and be judged... You hate me for killing your family, do you not?"

"How do you know about that?"

A Tekken Force soldier approached behind him.

"You fool! I know all about you, and your collaboration with Lars."

"Let me go! Just let me know one thing: What does this war mean to you?"

Heihachi walked away without answering.

"When I came to, I was on a dwarf with Lars. He was accompanied by Chris Jones and his daughter, Melody. I had no idea where I was or what they were doing there. Lars said he received a message from the Mishima Zaibatsu telling him to come here. Chris and Melody were called upon by their allies as well. They bundled me into his car and took me back to Violet Systems. As we drove back, Heihachi's words ran through my mind over and over. Why did he interview me like that? Why did he leave everything to me? And what was that mournful look in his eyes...? Question upon question whirled through my mind, but not a single answer."

At the Mishima dojo at night...

"A fight is about who's left standing, nothing else. Let's do this."

Chris's POV

"A few hours later, me, Melody, Tanya and Jade received a call from Master Raven. She ordered us to meet her, Lee, Alisa and the journalist to Violet Systems. Alongside them was Samus, Cammy, Sheva and Cassie. I couldn't believe what I was seeing... Lee had tried to ascertain Heihachi's whereabouts. Eventually, his spy satellites spotted him and transmitted a picture to us. We were shocked beyond compare. The man the journalist spoke to was somewhere unbelievable..."


	32. Chapter 29: The Devil's Pit

Daughter of Destiny 2

Chapter 29: The Devil's Pit

"Quite a location you picked to die. I thought it was apt."

Here we are! Kazuya vs Heihachi in the The Devil's Pit! Let's do this.

"It's time to meet your end!"

They rushed to each other and the fight begins. Decades ago, Heihachi tossed Kazuya off a cliff. 20 years later, Kazuya was reborn. The curse of the Mishima bloodline has plagued the world for years. Could this be the final battle? Several images of Tekken 4's intro movie, especially Kazuya pointing a chrome plated Desert Eagle, were shown throughout the first part. The battle became more intense with the exchange of offense and defense. Kazuya blasted Heihachi away and tried to jump kick him, but Heihachi blocked the attack. Kazuya tried to punch him but Heihachi grabbed both of his fists and headbutts him. A third eye formed on Kazuya's forehead and shot a laser. Heihachi dodged it but the laser formed a triangle. The battle continued. Blow after blow were landed on each other until Kazuya unleashed one of his 10-hit combos.

"Is that it?"

Kazuya kicked him down.

"Not yet!"

"Why don't you just die? That does it..."

Kazuya transformed into a FULL devil.

"This is what I was waiting for."

They flashed again and round 3 begins. This time it was more intense than before! Heihachi was able to gain the advantage despite Kazuya's devil form. Kazuya executed his Rage Art which starts with the Devil Fist, going right Heihachi, he uppercuts him, flies toward and dropped him on the ground.

"It's over. Now die!"

Kazuya shot lasers from his chest, forehead and wings until there was a massive explosion. Meanwhile, Chris, Melody and her team except Jade and Tanya saw the explosion.

"There," Sheva yelled.

Melody wide-eyed at the location. This was where a ferocious war was taking place. But the explosion was wide enough to fry the chopper's feeds.

"We need to land this thing," said Cassie. They landed in a safe location. Chris and Melody got out , but Chris was ambushed by Akuma.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am Akuma, and I seek a worthy opponent!"

"I don't have time for this.."

"This is not your war, boy." Akuma goes into his stance. Chris had no choice but to fight. Chris has never faced anyone quite like Akuma. He gained the advantage a little earlier as he blasted Chris through the chopper. Melody tried to attack but Akuma grabbed her by the throat and threw her far away. Akuma flipped over the chopper and continued his assault on Chris. Chris tried to find an opening, but Akuma made it impossible. Chris finally did and tried to attack accordingly. Chris landed a series of furious hooks left and right until Akuma caught his fist and strikes him hard in the chest with a punch. Chris tackled Akuma until they hit the chopper and unloaded in him with shots to the stomach. Akuma stopped him and headbutts then performs his Dragon Punch sending him flying. But Chris landed on his feet. They flashed Injustice style.

"I'm ending this!"

"You will die 1000 deaths!"

But Chris struck Akuma before he could unleashed his Raging Demon. Chris landed some strong combos and finishes one of them with a clinch, striking Akuma with a series of knee kicks, elbows and body shots. He finished it with a strong Uppercut that sent Akuma flying. Chris unleashed his fury on Akuma.

"Impressive," said Akuma as he slowly recovered. "I see what they see in you, Chris. A true savior, but this is not your war. You must leave here."

Chris's wrist comm activates. "Raven..."

"Chris, you and your team must leave now. The UN has sent in a team heading your way."

"What for?"

"To bomb the place."

"WHAT?"

"Despite the conclusion of the battle between Kazuya and Heihachi, the UN is not taking any more chances. Leave now! You have two hours." The comm shuts off. Chris couldn't find Akuma, then he realized...

"MELODY...!"

Moments later, Heihachi slowly awoke despite the explosion.

"Are you serious?"

Round 4 begins, but Heihachi was severely weakened. He tried everything he had at Kazuya until he found a opening for his Rage Art, starting with a few strong shots to the body and headbutt.

"Your delusions of grandeur ends here!"

He finished his Rage Art with the Demon Breath, sending Kazuya flying. Kazuya returned to normal.

"Still alive?"

"Damn you, Heihachi."

They walked towards each other, weary from their battle. A slugfest began. As they slugged each other to death, Chris was searching for Melody. Kazuya punched Heihachi to the chest. Heihachi launched a headbutt. Kazuya looked at Heihachi and sees him in his younger years. Memories came rushing back to him, his children years, he tried to fight Heihachi for killing his mother, Kazumi, but it was a futile effort. His resurrection 20 years later, controlling G Corporation behind the scenes in an attempt to destroy Heihachi. He launched his Glorious Demon Godfist to Heihachi's heart. Heihachi fell... and just like he did many decades ago, Kazuya has him in his arms by the edge of the pit and threw him in.

"A fight is about who's left standing, nothing else."

"Kazuya..."

He turned around to see Melody.

"You. The daughter of Chris. I assumed you were participating in the tournament?"

"There was no tournament. Heihachi called it off and faked his own death."

"..."

"I learned a lot about you, Kazuya. The Devil Gene, your resurrection, everything. Your story was tragic. I'm assuming you have your revenge after all these years."

"And I've learned much about you as well, Melody. Your father, Chris Jones, he did not fare well, but I unleashed a demon within him and joined him along with my son, Jin Kazama, in a apocalyptic war against Heihachi, Quan Chi and Shinnok. I witnessed first-hand his Rage against the elder god. He managed to save the world. Now I hear you, saving the world in a impressive fashion, destroying a demon. I guess it does run in the family. To tell you the truth, I gained an interest in you. You surpassed Chris. Therefore, you would've done well in the tournament. Alas, it was not meant to be."

"Kazuya..."

"Your military standing is more advanced than the Tekken Force soldiers. Your father sees greatness in you. However, this is not your war. You should not be here."

"Melody..."

"Dad..."

"Mr. Jones. It has been a while."

"Kazuya. We need to leave this place..."

"What for, dad?"

"The UN is on their way to bomb this place."

"Chris, your daughter has great potential, but it appears you have arrived at the wrong place at the wrong time. My revenge is complete."

A portal opens. Jade and Tanya appears.

"Chris, Master Raven told us of a bombing here. We need to leave."

"Go," said Kazuya. "You are no longer safe here. I will leave at once." Kazuya leaves in his devil form. Jade and Tanya found the group stranded. They took the portal to Edenia. Melody reflected on what Kazuya told her. She was destined for greatness, but it wasn't her time. Not yet.


	33. Epilogue: Epiphany

Daughter of Destiny 2

Epilogue: Epiphany

"Truth be told, I'm lucky I'm still alive. No normal person could understand the reality of everything I've seen. The truth of it all... Our world was dragged into war between humans and devils. I'm just one person, but it is my job as a reporter to get the truth out which is exactly why I'm writing this piece now. One day, the fighting will end. I just hope that when it does, the world will be at peace."


	34. Extra

Daughter of Destiny 2

Extra

Lars was looking over the city at sunset. It was in ruins.

"Looks like G Corporation had no intention of ending this war," said Lee joining him.

"Various regions are facing invasion. Things don't look good," said Alisa.

"This is what the world is like without Heihachi," Lars added. "Jin, you're the one who sent this world to hell, so now it's up to you to bring it back."

"There's no one else," said Jin as he walked toward them. "It's all on me. The devil's blood runs through my veins. So it's up to me to kill Kazuya!"


	35. Extra 2

Daughter of Destiny 2

Extra 2

After the gang returned home, Samus said her farewell. Melody says her goodbyes to Cammy but decided to spend the night with Sheva. Tanya left for Edenia to attend one of her political meetings, which leaves to Chris and Jade alone. It was nighttime, and Chris felt it was time to test out Master Raven's serum.

"Tonight is the perfect night to test out that serum. Are you ready?"

"I just hope it's safe."

"It'll be ok, baby. Come."

They kiss. They went into the bedroom and Jade began stripping naked. Chris massaged her breasts as she removed his pants and his shirt. Despite his battle Akuma, he did not look worse for wear. Jade saw a look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Melody. I was hoping this tournament will help her know more of herself, but I guess it wasn't her time yet."

"Do not worry, Chris. There will be a time where she will truly test herself. There's always time."

Chris agreed and felt more at ease when they lip-lock. Jade stroked his member gently, then slowly knelt down and gave him a much needed blowjob. It had been a while since he had one from Jade. It felt real good. She then laid down."

"Chris..." She opens her legs. "Take me..."

He got on top and slid himself into her vagina. As usual he was careful of his thrusts. He went deep into her. He kissed her neck, massaged her thighs, kicked around her breasts and then attacks her lips with his. Jade wrapped her legs around him to keep him deep into her. He was hoping that Master Raven's serum will help impregnate Jade. If it does, he'll give her a call in the morning. He picked up the pace.

"I love you, my sweet Chris."

"I love you, too, my princess."

Jade moaned loud as he pumped into her a lil hard but at a more comfortable pace. His orgasm was rapidly approaching. He could feel it. The serum mixed with his seed was about to exit his penis into Jade's vagina.

"Give me your seed, my husband. Please, come inside me."

Chris grunted loud as he finally shot his seed into her. He's hoping there would be no side effects. After extracting his sperm into Jade's vagina, they lip-lock some more.

8:30 AM

Jade woke up, went to the restroom and used the pregnancy test Master Raven gave to her.

"Oh my God!" Chris woke up hearing this and rushed to the bathroom.

"Jade, what is it?"

She had a smile on her face. "You did it, Chris. I'm pregnant."

Chris was floored by this. The serum worked. "I can't believe this..." He was tearing up.

"Call Master Raven. Let her know that the serum worked."

"There's no need, Jade." Master Raven was already here. "I just heard fantastic news. Jade is pregnant."

Jade hugged Raven. "Thank you so much, Raven."

"There's no need, Jade. I'm just happy to help. Remember though, the serum only works once."

"That's all I needed."

"Jade, my dear." Queen Sindel, along with Kitana and Tanya made their appearance too with Chris Jr. "Master Raven told us about your new pregnancy."

"Yes, my queen. And now, Chris Jr. will have a sibling."

Melody returned home with Sheva. "Greetings, Melody and Sheva."

"Your Highness! What a surprise!"

"Here's another one. I'm pregnant.'

Melody gasped. "The serum worked?"

"Yes it did. In 9 months, Melody, you and Chris Jr will have another sibling. Brother or sister."

"I never had any siblings until Chris Jr was born."

Nine months later, Chris and the family were in another surprise. Jade had twins!

"Twins?"

"Twins sister to be exact."

Melody was shocked. She now has twin sisters. "What are their names?"

"I named one of them, Raven Jade Jones, and the other, named Tanya Camille Jones."

"You named one of them after me?" Raven asked.

"Consider it my gift to you, Raven."

They hugged. "Chris, I never thought someone like you would have such a wonderful family. And you have twins."

Chris looked at them. They were both dark skinned.

"They're just like you and Tanya."

"They have Edenia in their blood, Chris. And now, you too."

Six months after twin's birth, Chris and the gang joined Raven's family on a picnic at the beach along with Sonya, Johnny Cage and Jax. Melody was in the water with Cassie and Jacqui and even took selfies. It felt wonderful to have a great time with both families, but little did they know is that Nina Williams, who somehow managed to survive, was watching from a distance. In her mind, she knows she'll meet Melody in a challenge. Seeing how happy they were reminded her of what it was like to have a family like that. It's true that her and sister Anna were at war with each other a lot, all she could feel was emptiness. She knew she could not kill Jade and her family lest she suffers the wrath of Edenia, more specifically, Queen Sindel. Nina drove away, not wanting to encounter the family since Heihachi is longer around. Chris and Jade held each other in a nice embrace. He knew Jade would give twin daughters, and he couldn't be happier.

THE END


End file.
